Muk
|-|Muk= |-|Grimer= Summary Muk is a Poison-type Pokémon originally from Gen 1. Muk looks like purple slime, with a melting mouth, no legs, and arms that it constantly tucks into itself. It is a Pokémon known for basically being living waste, and being able to eat and absorb it. It is a highly toxic Pokémon, and is normally advised to stay away from, as a single touch is very dangerous. It emits a horrible smell that can cause fainting. It evolves from Grimer at level 38. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Grimer | Muk Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Sludge Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Duplication (A drop from a Grimer spreads other Grimers), Earth Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Regeneration (Low-High; A small drop of it will create a new one), and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to blunt damage, being put to sleep, and Bug, Fighting, Grass, Poison, and Fairy attacks, Immunity to being poisoned, Durability Negation (Its stench can cause fainting and a touch can cause a severe fever) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon). Can ignore durability with its stench and touch alone Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Elektrike and Magnemite) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifted a large boulder of this size) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range via size, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average at battling. Instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Psychic and Ground attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Stench:' Muk's god-awful stench drives away anyone smelling it, lest they faint upon a whiff. *'Sticky Hold:' Muk, being sludge, is naturally sticky, and can't easily let go of whatever it's holding. *'Poison Touch:' Muk's hidden ability. Muk making basic contact with the opponent has a chance to poison. Moves *'Venom Drench:' If the opponent is poisoned, Muk lowers the physical and special attack, as well as the speed, of the opponent. *'Pound:' Muk hits the opponent. *'Poison Gas:' Muk emits a gas that will poison the opponent if it hits. *'Harden:' Muk hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Mud-Slap:' Muk whacks the opponent with mud, which does damage and lowers accuracy. *'Disable:' Muk prevents the opponent from using the last attack it did. *'Sludge:' Muk fires powerful sludge from itself, which has a chance to poison the target. *'Mud Bomb:' Muk flings a detonating ball of mud, which explodes and has a chance to lower accuracy. *'Minimize:' Muk shrinks itself, making it harder to hit via being a smaller target. *'Fling:' Muk throws whatever it's holding, and the damage varies. *'Sludge Bomb:' Muk spews exploding sludge from its mouth, and it has a chance to poison. *'Sludge Wave:' Muk swamps the area in sludge, and it has a chance to poison. *'Screech:' Muk emits an ear-splitting screech that sharply lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Gunk Shot:' Muk fires powerful, stinky garbage at the foe, which has a chance to poison. *'Acid Armor:' Muk liquefies itself, which somehow raises its physical defense sharply. *'Belch:' Muk lets out a powerful belch that does severe damage, but this only works if it ate a berry (or any food) during the battle. *'Memento:' Muk sacrifices itself to sharply lower the physical and special attack of the opponent. This is pretty much useless in a versus match. Key: Grimer | Muk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Neutral Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Species Category:Races Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7